Don't Be A Stranger
by TheWanderingPirate
Summary: Upon reuniting after the suicide mission through the Omega 4 relay, Liara and Shepard have come catching up to do, and some confessions to make. Contains Liara/FemShep fluff. Rated M for mild smut.
1. Chapter 1

One destructive habit of the asari maiden that could have easily been noted, was her lack of sleep. Dark circles curved their way under her eyes, their violet hue making them painfully obvious against her elegant blue skin. The whites of her eyes grew bloodshot from the constant glare of screens, often prone to burning sensations that the asari had a tendency to ignore. She found herself lost in the buzz of voices and words written out on holograms, constantly absorbing and processing information, oblivious to her own basic needs, and to the massive ship around her that creaked in the wake of constant storms. She stood while she worked, usually, too tense to sit, and often times she failed to recognize the swelling of her feet and the aching of her triceps that came with standing for extended periods of time. Only when she could not stay upright any longer would she realize that she needed rest, and reluctantly hauled her sore body away from her database to sleep in a cot in the corner of the room. When she lay on her side, huddled in her thin sheets and staring off into the room in a sleep deprived haze, did she realize just how empty the lair was; the massive room on the ship was much too large for one person.

Any occasion where she attempted to drift off to sleep, the sound produced by the air vents became harsh on her ears, and the various cables running along the floor became reminiscent of serpents preparing to strike. Her thoughts seemed to turn on her as well. Horrible images flashed through her mind's eye, some real, and some produced by her own worry and vivid imagination. The images invaded her dreams - if she were able to sleep deeply enough to have dreams - and she would always awaken in a cold sweat, trembling uncontrollably.

Information has always been an interest of her's, but it had turned into an obsession, a craving, and an escape. The entire galaxy rested in the palm of her hand, easily prone to destruction with the data she possessed. As the Shadow Broker, not one piece of information could slip by her. Whatever she desired to know, she could find out. However, there was one piece of information that eluded her, one that she went back and forth between obsessing over and ignoring completely. It's absence spawned her nightmares and a foreboding sense of guilt.

"When was the last time you've had a proper meal, Liara?"

Liara paused, barely registering Feron's words. "I've been eating nutrient paste," she said, agitated by his presence.

"With all due respect, that's not answering my question."

She tore her gaze away from the collection of screens before her to observe him. While she often had difficulty gauging the moods of other species, Feron's dark, reptilian eyes reflected obvious concern that troubled her; being the object of such an emotion bothered her.

"I don't know," Liara muttered, looking away. "I'm doing fine, Feron. There's no need for you to be worried."

"It's Shepard, isn't it?"

_Commander Shepard._

Liara lifted her head to the ceiling and her chest heaved with a deep sigh. Her sapphire eyes closed, and she winced at how her eyelids stung what lay beneath them. "Yes," she whispered.

Despite all of the sources at her fingertips, she could not track the _Normandy_; it could not be found when it didn't desire to be. She knew the mission its crew had been preparing for, and how their chances of making it out alive were slim. And her lover was at the helm of the chaos, practically throwing herself into carnage and ill fate that any sane being would have the sense to avoid. There had been whispers that the _Normandy _had already leapt through the relay. Rumors, probably. Liara tried not to think of this as truth. Surely, Shepard would contact her before launching such a suicide mission.

"If anyone can enter the Omega 4 Relay and come back to tell the tale, it's her," Feron murmured, offering what little comfort he could.

"I know. She promised that she would come back to me," Liara swallowed, struggling to keep her emotions in check in front of her colleague.

"Do you trust her word?" Feron asked.

Liara turned to face the drell, and they studied each other, unsure of what the other was feeling in that moment. "I do. But I worry that she made a promise she was incapable of keeping."

"You should get some rest. Everything is running smoothly, but I will wake you if anything happens. If... _when,_ Shepard returns, I do not think she would be happy to see you in your current state. No offense, but you look awful."

Despite herself, the corners of her lips pulled into the faintest of smiles. "That makes me feel so much better about myself, Feron."

Feron simply gave a curt nod of his head, and left the room, his footsteps echoing in the empty space. When she could no longer hear him, Liara sunk down into the chair in front of her many monitors, and rubbed her temples, trying to quell the uneasy thoughts that stirred within her mind.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Liara had taken Feron's advice, sleeping far more often than she had over the previous weeks. Sleep was not an easy state for her to accomplish, but she managed to get a few hours of rest every night, and they seemed to help, even if she found herself waking with the aftermath of a horrible dream. She still worked furiously, constantly hunting for any reliable information on Shepard, at least, whenever she had the stomach to be hunting for it.

_What am I doing? _

Liara held her blue fingers poised over the keyboard, gazing blankly at the monitors that flickered in front of her.

_Shepard promised she would come back. Surely, she would let you know before starting a suicide mission. Why don't you trust her?_

"She died," Liara concluded out loud. "If it happened once... it can happen again. It _will _happen... at some point in time."

The asari braced herself against the back of her chair while she stood, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. Her eyes stung further as tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"Stop crying," she scolded herself, wiping the moisture away with the palm of her hand.

_Stop it._

She was unable to speak as a sob choked her voice, and she stood trembling in front of her computers, unable to quell the flow of tears.

* * *

"You have a visitor, Shadow Broker."

Liara stirred in her chair, realizing then that she had been dozing off. _How long was I out?_ She glanced up at the monitors before her, and her eyes settled on a time, and gained a sinking feeling in her gut when she realized that she had been asleep for nearly nine hours.

Glyph hovered next to her, a bit too close for her taste. "Should I let them in, Shadow Broker?" asked the VI.

"Go right ahead, Glyph," she told it, and it hovered off towards the door. "Probably just forgot that Feron isn't a guest. Stupid machines..."

"Welcome, Shadow Broker!" the VI announced as the door opened, and Liara shook her head, amused at how the naming glitch had yet to be fixed...

And then she froze.

A woman entered the room, dressed in light armor that had been colored a rich shade of red, which contrasted beautifully with her shoulder length black hair and light complexion. She squinted her gray eyes in the dim light, fixing them on the asari, and her lips pulled back in a grin that reflected the purest moment of joy and relief. Liara's heart fluttered as she stood, and her legs seemed to root themselves to the floor, discouraging any ideas of walking.

"Sh-Shepard!" Liara stammered, as the commander trotted up to her. The human didn't say anything and, instead, threw her arms around her lover in a tight embrace, one of warmth and comfort, despite the armor that lay between them. When their embrace ended, Liara cupped Jackie Shepard's face with both hands, studying her closely. "Your scars have healed. And you don't have any new ones," she observed.

Jackie's grin grew wider at her words, showing off her white teeth. "Dr. Chakwas was right. If you're not a complete ass, these things heal faster."

The asari chuckled, and leaned forward, brushing her lips against her lover's, and they joined in a much needed kiss that seemed to reflect every ounce of need they had for each other during the time they spent apart. When it ended, they remained close, both of them reluctant to let the other wander out of reach.

Suddenly, another, more unwelcome emotion flared up within Liara, and she pulled away, turning her back on Jackie and pacing away a few steps. The commander remained where she stood, watching her with worry and suspicion.

"You... you stayed out of contact for so long. Which would have been fine, I suppose, but I heard... rumors. They can't be true, can they?" Liara mumbled, more to herself than to Shepard.

"Rumors? You can do better than that, can't you?"

Liara shook her head, and changed course, pacing along the railing of her massive computer. "Cerberus does an excellent job of hiding your whereabouts, and the _Normandy_ itself can't be spotted, unless Joker wants it to be, I assume. So, rumors are all I've heard about you... since the last time I saw you. Tell me, could these rumors be true?"

"It depends on what rumors you've heard. I'm sure there's an equal mix of fact and fiction," Shepard replied, closing the few steps of distance between them and taking Liara by the wrist. The asari paused for a moment, before easing out of the other woman's grasp.

She fixed her gaze on the ground, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of sharing her concerns. Perhaps they were just that, concerns, and had no shred of validity to them. "I heard you... leapt through the Omega 4 Relay. Already. Without telling me."

A brief moment of pause stretched between them, before Jackie slide a finger underneath Liara's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "I did, Liara. And I came back to you, just as I promised."

Liara's face flushed a deeper shade of blue, and she shoved Jackie away as frustration and hurt surged through her. "You... left without telling me," she said, her voice thick with bitterness.

"And I came back," Shepard repeated. "You had enough on your plate as it was, I didn't want to worry you."

"Do you think I'm a child, Shepard?" Liara's soft voice cracked as she raised it. "Do you think I'll melt into a puddle on the floor if you tell me you're going into combat? If we're going to make this work I... I need to know these things! Just because I don't fight alongside you anymore, doesn't mean I don't care about what you do. I've been such a mess these past weeks. I heard rumors that your ship was attacked and... and... I worried that you were dead, again." The asari panted, feeling more at ease after releasing some of her built-up tension, but trembled, her legs shaking visibly beneath her. "And since you obviously aren't... I'm starting to think that you didn't care. About us."

Jackie sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, not quite sure what to say, sorting through the thoughts and emotions that raced within her, trying to find something to hold onto. This wasn't at all like Liara; she was normally so calm, so level headed. "You're not being fair, Liara," she said, slowly. "I can understand that this hurt you, but... a lot happened. My crew needed me to be strong for them. I knew that as soon as I heard your voice again I... I wouldn't be able to leave you."

"That's... convenient," Liara spat, not quite letting go of her ill feelings.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Jackie tried to continue, but Liara waved a hand in the air to silence her.

"No, I think _you_ don't have any idea. Do you know what it was like for me? Two years, Shepard. Two long years of uncertainty and fear... fear that you would never come back to me. Fear that Cerberus was lying to me. It was hardly any time for you at all," Liara panted, her hands clenched into fists. "And yet, after what I've done for you, you leave without telling me anything. I'm not a selfish person, but I think I deserve better than that."

The commander remained still, and watched Liara with a soft gaze. "I didn't think that it would matter this much."

"It does. I want to know when you're leaving for something that dangerous. Not hearing anything is... worse than knowing when you're in danger."

With tender caution, Jackie moved forward once more, gently gripping the asari's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "I'm sorry, alright? I thought it would be the best for both of us if I didn't tell you what was going on. Clearly, I was wrong. But I just want you to know that, when the _Normandy_ was on its way to the relay, all I could do was sit in my cabin and stare at your picture. I wanted to contact you... to tell you what was going on but, I just didn't have the strength to."

The asari took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm sorry too, Shepard. I haven't been myself lately, and I overreacted."

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Jackie asked, releasing her grip on Liara, relieved that the situation had begun to mend itself.

"Tell me everything. Every little detail, and don't skimp on anything," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I was going to invite you back to the _Normandy _for a meal, so we can catch up. We can talk about it there. No offense, but I really hate this place. I'd rather not be here any longer than I have to be."

Liara looked around the dark, empty room, and shook her head. "I hate it too."

"How do you even stand it?" Jackie wrinkled her nose in disgust as she scanned it, taking in the darkness and the general feelings of discomfort.

"I tell myself that I'm making small sacrifices for the greater good," Liara smiled faintly. "Dinner sounds lovely, Shepard."

Jackie nodded, returning her smile. "You know where to find me, when you're ready."

The asari watched her as she turned to leave, studying her firm, confident stride and the way she carried her body. Had her life turned out any differently, she could have never imagined herself being the subject of interest of someone so powerful, so sure of themselves; nor could she have ever imagined herself falling for someone who was so brutal when pushed into a corner, who could kill so easily and with such precision, and made a living off of doing so. Past memories surfaced, reminders of how her body was capable of such strength, yet it was so vulnerable at the same time. She let these thoughts roam freely when Jackie was out of sight, and worried, briefly, if she had anything suitable to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

The _Normandy _hadn't seemed to change at all since her last visit. Liara shuffled in, taking in the sights and sounds of the crew members at work. The Cerberus vessel seemed busier than the original Alliance version, so much so that the introverted woman found it to be intimidating. She stood outside the door to the airlock for a few moments, absorbing the noise and activity, and dreading the inevitable stares that would follow her as she walked to the elevator, when she heard a familiar voice call her from the other end of the bridge. Unable to contain her smile, she followed the sound and found Joker smirking up at her, sprawled out in the chair he was bound to. He pushed his cap up slightly, allowing him a better view of his old friend.

"Here to visit Shepard again, huh? Must have had fun last time," he said in a blithe manner.

"I always have fun when I'm here," Liara replied, and it wasn't until Joker chuckled that she understood the implications of his statement.

"You know, you're always welcome back when you're ready to move out of that dungeon. We've gotten another asari onboard since your last visit. Not like we're replacing you or anything."

"Yes, I have heard many things about Samara. Not all of them good, but I suppose that's typical of a justicar. But if my assistance is ever needed beyond my current duties, I would be happy to come back. It seems as if you have enough biotics on the crew, though."

Joker shrugged one of his shoulders. "You can never have too many biotics. You know, from what I've seen. Which hasn't been much really, that's the commander's thing, not mine."

"I suppose," Liara murmured, gazing out of one of the many windows at the surrounding atmosphere. "I miss the old days, with you and Doctor Chakwas, and all of the others."

"Yeah, I kinda do too. We didn't really know what we were getting ourselves into back then, it was all so fresh and new. And kind of exciting. Now everything is so goddamn depressing, with Cerberus whispering in our ear." Joker shook his head, and leaned back in his chair. "It can't be any better on your end."

"I love my new job," Liara confessed. "But I hate the location. I'm used to the isolation, but the Shadow Broker's base is just... disheartening, and takes some of the joy away from what I do."

"I hear ya. Well, I think that's enough sentiment for one day. You know, the commander has been running around and making sure everything is perfect for you. So you two aren't interrupted."

"Has she now?" Liara mused. "Perhaps I should go see her, then."

The pilot waved his hand in the air in a dismissive manner, and turned his chair back around to the controls. "Try not to enjoy yourself too much," he called as Liara turned and left the bridge.

She navigated her way through the ship, ignoring the curious stares from the crew members, all of whom were dressed in Cerberus uniforms; she found it to be daunting, and worried about Shepard's safety amongst such people. One crew member in particular seemed interested in her, a young woman with short, ginger hair and striking green eyes. Liara recognized her from her last visit, and when she met the woman's gaze, her face reddened and she stared back down at her computer.

"Commander Shepard is waiting for you in her cabin, Doctor T'Soni," she said, squinting her eyes at her monitor, as if something urgent had come up that demanded her attention.

"Thank you," Liara replied as she passed her on her way to the elevator. The door closed with a familiar hiss, and her heart fluttered as she felt the elevator slide up a floor, and she suddenly became concerned about her attire. She had picked out a modest, maroon colored dress made out of slick, synthetic fabric that was typical among asari in their damp, native climate; the bodice clung to her every curve and dip, not leaving much of her feminine figure up to the imagination, and it's skirt brushed against her ankles and the only pair of high heeled shoes she had kept with her on the Shadow Broker's base. There hadn't been much of a need for elegant clothing on the ship and if she had been caught moving all of her belongings from her apartment... it would have looked, suspicious, to say the least. She worried that her dress and shoes were too formal; the last time she had been here, Jackie had greeted her in her own Cerberus uniform, which bothered Liara, although she did not express it.

When she stepped into Shepard's cabin, her eyes were instantly drawn to the elaborate aquarium Jackie kept, containing a large variety of fish she had never seen before, some of which originated from Earth's oceans. The lighting in the cabin was dimmer than necessary, and the scent of freshly cooked seafood made her realize just how much she missed real meals.

"Glad to see you made it," Jackie said, smoothly, and she walked up to meet the asari. Much to Liara's relief, she had chosen to dress in a sleek black dress that went down to her mid thigh, which no longer made her feel overdressed. "I had the chef make some asari recipes. He has a couple under his belt, surprisingly."

"Thank you, it's a kind gesture," Liara replied, and threaded her arm around Jackie's, observing the mini buffet laid out on the table. "You've almost outdone yourself. Everything looks so lovely."

"Well, it's a special occasion, for a very special person," Jackie led Liara over to the table, a sly grin plastered on her face.

"Oh? What exactly is this occasion?" Liara asked, wondering what the commander deemed to be worth all of the extravagance.

Jackie Shepard pulled back a chair, and gestured for Liara to sit. When she did so, she squeezed the asari's shoulders, and whispered in her ear. "A little birdie told me that your birthday was last week."

"It was," Liara replied, almost questioning the idea in her mind. Had she really forgotten her own birthday?

"I felt guilty for not being able to visit you," Jackie continued, withdrawing and making her way back to her desk, and returned with a gift wrapped box.

"Oh Shepard," Liara sighed, giving a small shake of her head as she took the box, and immediately placed it in her lap when she realized how heavy it was. "You know you didn't have to..."

"You're right, I didn't. But I wanted to." Shepard took her seat across from Liara. "Go on, open it."

She hesitated for a moment, before carefully undoing the crimson red ribbon. The commander drummed her fingers against the table impatiently, as the asari treated the gift wrap and ribbons with the precision and care of a surgeon. "It's just gift wrap," Shepard pointed out, after some time had passed.

"Oh? But it's my present, Shepard. I can open it however I choose too. And I want to save it. Someone obviously took their time to wrap it up this nicely..." Liara paused as she let the gift wrap flutter to the floor, and she brushed it aside with her foot to collect later. Underneath the gift wrap was a plain cardboard box, that appeared to have been under much torment in the past. As if to draw out the moment as long as possible, Liara also took her time opening the flaps of the box, much to Shepard's displeasure. When she was finally able to peer inside, she let out a small gasp that almost, almost, turned into a squeal of delight. Lying there in plastic padding was a beaten hunk of rock, decorated in intricate runes that were unmistakably Prothean in nature, and ancient even by their standards.

"Where... where did you find this?" Liara whispered, gently running her fingertips along the rough stone.

"A friend of mine got it for me, upon my request," she leaned forward, to inspect the runes. "The only thing I know about it, is that it supposedly came from Ilos. I figured it would brighten up your base, maybe give you something to think about beyond your new job."

"This will be a wonderful distraction. Thank you... It's one of the best gifts I've ever gotten. And the first occasion when I've ever gotten something so valuable." Liara reached across the table, and gently squeezed Jackie's hand.

The commander grinned, obviously proud of herself, and squeezed back. "I'm glad you liked it. I was kind of worried that it would be too typical, given your obsession."

"Obsession?" Liara repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure getting a higher education for the sole purpose of studying the Protheans would count as an obsession."

"That's the very definition of an obsession, sweetie," Jackie said, and Liara shoved her playfully.

"I suppose we should eat, before all of this lovely food gets cold," Liara interjected, putting the box aside, no longer able to ignore the rumbling in her stomach.

For a while, the only noises in the cabin were that of the clink of glasses, and the sound of silverware meeting plates. Liara had to contain herself from eating too ravenously, not wanting to do anything improper.

"How are you enjoying everything?" Jackie asked at some point, and Liara attempted to talk through a mouthful of food, immediately stopping herself when she realized that her words were unintelligible. After taking a big swallow, she managed to convey that she enjoyed everything, before she continued to dig into the food on her plate. Jackie chuckled, and took a modest bite, her hunger on a sharp decline and nearing the end.

When the asari finally had her fill, she leaned back in her chair, her hand settling on her full belly. "I can't remember the last time I've eaten so much," she murmured, and closed her sapphire blue eyes; her eyelids had grown heavy. "The last time I had asari food was back on Illium. I'm glad you went through all the trouble to get your chef to make it. It's not quite like asari food, but better than any of the human food I've eaten. Erm, I meant no offense..."

"None taken," Jackie replied, leaning back in her chair as well, studying her lover in the dim lighting. "I would prefer human cuisine to asari recipes any day, it's just a matter of what we're familiar with. Well, to be fair I haven't had any authentic asari food, but still."

"You should try some when you get the chance. I've missed it," Liara admitted, and opened her eyes to stare up at the ceiling. "Not just asari meals, but food in general. I just couldn't be bothered to eat real food. It distracted from my work."

"You should take better care of yourself," the commander murmured, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I think you're right," Liara replied, and rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed by her own behavior. "Thank you for the food, and the gift... but they're not why I'm here, Shepard."

Jackie sighed heavily at her words, her eyebrows furrowing. "Part of me was hoping that you would forget, but oh well. What do you want to know?"

"Let's start from the beginning... The _Normandy_, was it really attacked?" Liara asked, and felt a twinge of icy fear in her stomach when Jackie nodded her head in response.

Reluctantly, Jackie told her everything about the Collector attack - how they boarded the ship while she and the rest of the combat team were off on the shuttle, and kidnapped the crew members before Joker was able to help EDI open the airlocks, in order to get rid of the tainted creatures. When Liara pressed her, she also explained what happened when they jumped through the Omega 4 Relay, and vented about the difficult decisions she had to make concerning her team. A moment of silence fell when Jackie finished her tale, and the storytelling seemed to take a toll on her; she stared down at the floor, her eyes obtaining a faraway look them.

After brief hesitation, Liara moved her chair closer to Shepard, and wrapped her arms around her in a delicate manner, as if she were prone to breaking from contact. "From what you've told me, you did everything right. Blowing up the Collector base despite your orders was a courageous thing to do, and a necessary precaution. You have nothing you need to regret." She spoke in a low, reassuring tone, but she knew instinctively that her words were of little comfort.

"There's always something to regret, something to mourn. Not all of the crew made it out alive... some of them were dead before we arrived and I... watched one of them melt. I couldn't keep it out of my head, it kept up at night and I kept hearing her screams..." A shudder ran down Jackie's back, still tense in the embrace, and Liara wanted nothing more than to lift the pain away from the commander in her moment of weakness. "I just wish I was fast enough to save them all."

Liara pulled away, but only enough so that she could study the other woman's eyes, remaining close enough so that they could each feel the others breath upon their skin. "I can only imagine what that was like for you... but it couldn't be helped. Your crew knew the risks when they signed up for this mission. Shepard, I'm... I'm so sorry for snapping at you earlier. There was no excuse for me to do something like that to you, you didn't deserve it."

"Don't be. I should have let you know what was going on. You're..." the commander's face grew flushed as she spoke, and she stumbled through her words, while she was normally so eloquent. "You're the most important person in my life, Liara. It... it wasn't right for me to keep you out of the loop."

The asari's heart fluttered in her chest, and she couldn't help but smile in relief at Shepard's words. "I'm glad I am, Shepard, because I can say with full certainty that you're the most significant in my life as well."

"There's... something that's been bothering me, though, for a long time. I think it's about time I said it," Jackie leaned back slightly, quickly regaining confidence in herself.

"Oh, what is it?" Liara felt a sinking feeling the pit of her stomach, and she prepared to hear some form of rejection, something along the lines of them being two completely different people, which wouldn't allow their relationship to function in the right way. She had no idea how she would reply to such a slap in the face, and she sucked in a deep breath...

"You don't have to call me Shepard, not in private anyway. I appreciate the courtesy in public, but between the two of us, it's too formal. I don't like it."

"Shall I call you Jaqueline, then?" Liara asked, letting the air out of her lungs in a rushed exhalation, relieved and even a bit flattered by the request.

"No," Shepard shook her head, her dark locks swaying with the motion. "Call me Jackie. When I lived on Earth, anyone who ever mattered to be called me Jackie."

Liara felt a slight discomfort when she realized the significance of the nickname, but she nodded and managed a small smile. "Alright, Jackie." The name felt nice on her tongue; she would have to find more excuses to say it.

"Well," Jackie sighed, and glanced out of the window. "Are you sure you want to leave? It's so late already, you might as well just stay here."

"I would love to, but..." she allowed her words to trail off as she glanced down at her dress. Sleeping in it would be a crime, it had cost her so many credits. When Liara looked back up again at Jackie, she noticed that her pupils had dilated further in the dim light, and her rose hued lips were parted ever so slightly. The asari felt herself grow warm as the commander's intentions registered with her. She seemed to think twice about them, however, after studying the alien woman a moment longer, taking in just how tired she looked.

"Your dress," Jackie said, huskily. "There's no way in hell you're falling asleep in that, I know. I can find you something to wear, and we can tuck in for the night."

"Oh, yes. I would appreciate that," Liara replied, somewhat disappointed that Shepard didn't follow through with her obvious desire. The mere thought of even sleeping in the same bed as her human lover made her giddy, however, despite the fact it was a frequent habit after they defeated Saren two years ago.

The commander stood, stretching her wiry limbs before she wandered off to find something for Liara to wear, leaving her to sit at the table and attempt to quell her heat that burned within.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Hey all! So, I have plans for a fourth installment, and that will be the end of this fic. In all honesty, this was only supposed to be a fluffy one-shot, but the more I worked on it, the longer it seemed to want to be. I can only see it stretching one more chapter. After that, I would be milking it for more than it's worth. The fourth chapter _probably_ won't be posted in a timely manner. I have other writing projects that need more attention, and other personal crap going on. But don't worry, when I find the time, it'll be posted ASAP.

Don't hesitate to provide constructive criticism, I desperately need it.

Cheers!

* * *

Liara stared down at the shirt in her hands, the human fabric feeling rough and strange in her grasp, but not at all unpleasant. She was, however, concerned about trying to put it on. It didn't seem likely that her crests would fit through the hole meant for her head; asari clothing was generally designed to avoid that issue.

So there she stood, half naked in the little nook designed to be Shepard's office, clutching the shirt she had been given, feeling rather moronic for fearing a simple task.

_Why do I need to wear this? It's probably just going to be stripped off of me later..._

Heat rose to Liara's face at the thought, and she desperately tried to shake herself free from it. If Shepard wanted to make love, they would already be wrestling around in the sheets. Something was holding her back, perhaps her concern for Liara's health, or perhaps Shepard herself was too physically worn to endure the intensity of their lovemaking or maybe-

"Is everything alright over there?"

Liara jumped, knocking over a few books on Jackie's desk in the process. They fell to the floor with a dramatic clatter, and she clutched the shirt to her chest while she stared at them, her heart racing.

"Fine, I'm fine. Really, I'm just..." She let her words trail off, having nothing to say, and she proceeded to pick up the rather hefty volumes that had spilled. They looked and smelled old, some of them containing yellowing pages, and made a mental note to inquire about them later.

The musical note of Jackie's giggle rang out in the room, and the commander said no more. She had been flipping through music tracks, trying to find something soothing, probably. The constant transition between rhythms and genres was slightly disorienting, and the asari had done her best to ignore it, until Jackie paused on a track. It took a few moments for Liara's brain to process it, eventually realizing that she was listening to a human orchestra, the sound of the bowed string instruments and brass horns foreign, almost exotic to her. Something about the piece seemed bittersweet and prone to invoking reflections within the listener.

Liara shook herself from the random thoughts, from the music playing in the other end of the room, and focused on the task at hand. Ignoring her concerns, she worked up the courage to slide the shirt over her head, without much success. Her crests immediately snagged on the material, ripping a small hole into it and becoming trapped. Cursing, she tried to free herself from the fabric, but to no avail. The dark shirt fluttered over her face, blocking her sight and making her efforts seem hopeless.

"Um, Jackie?" she squeaked, feeling as if she would die of embarrassment. Her knees nearly buckled as she heard her lover pad over, not saying a word. Jackie was eerily silent as she assessed the situation, and then set to work. With masterful dexterity, her fingers set to work on freeing the asari's crests, and rather than pull the shirt down over her head, she removed it, letting it fall to the floor with a soft plop.

Their eyes met, and Liara detected raw hunger in her eyes, and her breaths came and went in a sharp rhythm. She felt herself grow warmer, despite her bare torso being exposed to the cold air of the ship, and she drunk in the sight Jackie wearing nothing but a white bra and panties. The muscles on her limbs were prominent, the dim, shadow filled room making their depths dramatic, and Liara remembered vividly what it had been like to have those athletic arms wrapped around her. The memory caused her to quiver with want, and she didn't give herself much time to reminisce and crave.

The distance between them narrowed as Liara slid her hands over Shepard's waist, and their eyes met, losing themselves in separate oceans of blue and gray. "I've missed you," Liara said, almost helplessly, as if they were the only words she could grasp. They were so close, their bodies nearly touching, and the asari could feel Jackie's warm breath against her skin; it was maddening.

"Have you?" Jackie purred, and their foreheads brushed together.

"My bed gets... empty."

"Mine doesn't have to be. Not tonight."

Rather than reply, Liara closed the distance between them, initiating a deep, raw kiss that could have never lasted long enough. A low moan echoed from within the commander, her hands clutching the asari's back in a firm grip, as if she were afraid her lover would slip out of her grasp. "Goddess," Liara breathed as they broke for air, and Jackie set to work on blazing a trail of kisses along her jaw, and further, tasting the vulnerable flesh of her neck. Her fingers became tangled in the other woman's short mane of hair, and she relished its silky texture, so smooth it almost slipped through her fingers as if it were water.

They lost themselves in a tangle of limbs and lips, communicating with touch and small, primitive noises rather than words. Liara soon found herself straddling her lover's shapely hips, frustrated with the infernal contraption that caged her beautiful breasts. When she managed to undo the clasp, she tore the bra away and tossed it the ground, wasting no time in pinning Shepard back down against the bed. She took her prize, cupping her breasts and running her thumbs over her dusty rose colored nipples, eliciting tension in the rest of the human's body. They weren't as full as Liara's - due to her higher level of fitness - but she enjoyed how they fit in her hands, and how incredibly soft and sensitive they were.

While Liara toyed with Jackie's breasts, enjoying her subtle reactions to her touches, she became aware of her hands travelling up her thighs, over her hips, and it took her a moment to realize the human's intentions. She grasped the commander's wrists before they could get any closer to the sensitive circle of nerve endings, referred to as azure by her own people. The heat between her legs intensified at the thought of having it touched, caressed by strong fingers, but tonight, she wanted things to play out differently.

"You're no fun," Shepard complained as her hands were pinned over her head, her vision filled with Liara's smiling face.

"I'm plenty fun, you're just trying to ruin my plans."

"You planned this out?"

"No, but now I have one and I intend to use it."

The human narrowed her eyes, wondering how she should feel. "Should I be concerned?"

"Just shut up..." Liara brushed her lips against Shepard's, denying her the satisfaction of yet another kiss. "...and embrace eternity."

The deep blue of her eyes immediately melted to black, their minds melding as soon as Liara reached her consciousness toward her lover. They both inhaled sharply, and for a brief moment, neither one of them knew there they ended and the other began; one mind and one body, filled with nothing but love and desire.

When the fog cleared, and Liara once again became self aware, she found herself panting, no longer upright and instead, sprawled out over Jackie. She allowed herself to slide down her stomach, the tips of her fingers running over her ribs as she moved. It tickled Jackie, being touched there, and Liara felt her laughter even though it never escaped her throat.

Shepard's legs parted and the asari settled between them. She could feel the human's heart pounding, feel the wetness pooling between her legs even before she touched it, and she was aware of the blurred, lust driven thoughts that raced through her mind, ringing in her skull as if they were her own.

_This isn't fair, I've barely even touched her yet._

She yanked down Shepard's panties, easing them down her hips, her thighs. Her legs lifted off of the bed, allowing her to tear the piece of cloth off of her knees and toss it away when her feet were free.

_God, nothing could ever prepare me for this. I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to._

Liara bit her lip as she eased closer, her lover's scent strong, delicious, equal parts musky and sweet.

_I'm going to make her crawl up the walls when she's done with me. _

_I'd like to see you try, Shepard._

Their gazes locked, the commander grinned, their fingers laced together as Liara neared her goal. Her lips parted and her tongue eased out, slowly, and she ran the tip over the delicate folds before her. The light, evanescent touch made the mighty warrior before her tremble and close her eyes, her head lolling back against the pillows.

When the light caresses of her tongue turned into action driven strokes, Shepard tensed, cried out, and they were both lost.

* * *

The asari awoke from what was, for the first time in far too long, a pleasant and dreamless sleep. She felt heavy, the sensitive areas of her body raw, and she sensed little bruises on her neck and the inside of her thighs where Shepard's teeth had descended. Memories of the night before flooded in, and Liara felt a sort of pride in what was accomplished. She lost count of how many times she had driven her lover to climax, how much time had passed before she lost control of their lovemaking and succumbed to intense pleasure.

With bleary vision, she could make out the time on a hologram next to the bed, and groaned at how late in the morning it already was. She didn't move, though, for Shepard was curled up beside her. Her head rested upon the asari's shoulder and one arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Shepard's lips were parted slightly, and her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed. Liara could tell that the human was dreaming, though she couldn't say why.

She brushed a few strands of hair off of Jackie's face, stuck on the peaceful expression upon her face. "What do you dream about, I wonder," Liara whispered, tracing her jawline with a lone finger. She was always so warm, and her skin always so soft, despite the torment it endured in battle.

"You," Jackie mumbled, and her eyes opened into lazy slits, unfocused as she teetered on the line between sleep and consciousness.

Liara felt her face grow hot at the words; had she known her lover would wake, she wouldn't have spoken. "That... can't be all you dream about."

"No, but it's the only nice thing I dream about." Shepard's eyes closed, and she let out a contented sigh, nuzzling closer to the asari.

"We've both severely over slept," Liara said, reluctant to say it, but felt obligated to do so.

"Hmm? Have we?"

The commander rolled onto her back, staring up at the starry sky above them, obscured by the ship's shields. She looked serene in that moment, somehow even more peaceful than she seemed while sleeping, the harsh realities of the world held at bay by the haze of a sleepy mind. Liara wished she could see her like that more often; if anyone deserved peace of mind, it was Shepard.

"Why do you love me, Jackie?" Liara asked, hardly aware that she thought out loud. It didn't seem possible that someone so strong, so powerful, could fall for an unappreciated archaeologist. She questioned the reality of it often, half expecting to wake up to the isolation of a dig site.

She was startled when Jackie rolled over once more, this time propping herself up so that she hovered a few inches above the asari maiden. Silence settled between them for a few moments, something about the commander's gaze relaxing Liara in a way nothing else could.

"When I first got a chance to talk to you, when you were trapped in that Prothean security device... I thought you were the most adorable creature I had ever seen. Despite the urgency of situation, I couldn't help but think about how it was like a classic fairytale. A damsel in distress swept away from danger by a knight in shining armor. When I got a chance to get to know you, though, that's when I felt a connection I had never felt with anyone else. Part of me just... knew... we were meant for each other."

Despite the emotions that coursed through her, all Liara could manage to say was "damsel in distress, huh?"

"Keep in mind that was a first impression."

"Don't worry, I'm not offended. I think it's... sweet."

They shared a brief kiss, tender and filled with mutual adoration.

"You know, I never believed in a God or other divine force until we joined for the first time," Shepard continued, as she settled down beside Liara once more. "The city where I grew up was grey and harsh, and not a lot of good happened there. At least, on my end. I saw a lot of death, did a lot of drugs, and I figured that... if there was so much suffering in the world, nothing divine could exist. But... when we joined, I felt something so beautiful that can't possibly belong solely to this world. I don't know what it is, but now I know that there's something out there."

"Joining _is_ a very spiritual experience, but I had no idea that it had such an effect on you," Liara replied. "I hope this hasn't caused you any turmoil."

"I can't really let it bother me, can I? I have a galaxy to save. But still, you've... changed me, in ways that I never thought possible."

Liara found Shepard's hand, and their fingers laced together as they stared up at the window above them. "I think that makes two of us."


End file.
